


Building Up

by goingcrazy



Series: Special Education [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingcrazy/pseuds/goingcrazy
Summary: In which Mark learns about Yukhei's kinks, and he complies to them.





	Building Up

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this [picture](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0b8698155b77d47727242475156c5723/tumblr_p996gaVGyr1qcmakyo2_1280.jpg). Also, [this](https://78.media.tumblr.com/dcd1b7fa0b099ac11098515a842f050d/tumblr_p996gaVGyr1qcmakyo1_1280.jpg).
> 
> Don't ask.

Mark crosses his arms over his chest, letting his head rest against the door frame as he watches his boyfriend silently moving around the kitchen. Yukhei moves fast and with ease, trying to put together their dinner. He grabs the wooden spoon from the counter so he can test whatever he's in the process of making, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he swallows.

"Hey babe, can you grab the seasoning?" he asks absently, not even looking over at Mark to make sure he's there. He doesn't have to.

"Hm, sure. Where is it?"

Yukhei laughs.

“Can you at least pretend to know your way in your own kitchen?”

“I only know where the bread and jam is, so sue me.”

Yukhei turns to look at him briefly, a mocking smile playing on his lips.

"It’s on the third cabinet down from you, top shelf."

Mark goes to the cabinet Yukhei directed him to and pulls it open staring up until he spots the small container that Yukhei's after. It sits right at the edge of the top shelf and Mark doesn't think anything of it until he reaches his arm up and stands on tiptoes.

He can't reach it.

With a huff, he stretches further, pressing one hand against the cool surface of the kitchen counter to push himself up even more. His fingertips graze the base of the container and he grins, but the touch just accidentally pushes it further into the cabinet and out of reach.

His face falls and he huffs again. Mark's in the process of trying to stretch further when he hears a low chuckle behind him and feels a strong arm wrap around his waist.

"Having trouble?" Yukhei mocks, his lips brushing the shell of Mark's ear and his warm breath hitting the side of his neck.

"Fuck you."

"There's plenty of time for that later."

He tightens his grip around Mark's middle and stretches one arm up above them, pressing Mark into the counter slightly as he leans forward. His long fingers curl around the small pot of herbs and Mark can feel his smirk as Yukhei kisses his neck and drops his arm down with the seasoning in hand.

"I'm not short, you’re just abnormally tall."

"Short enough to fail reaching the top shelf, it would seem," Yukhei hums smugly, peppering more kisses along Mark's neck and behind his ear.

"I hate you so much."

"No, you don't," Yukhei says happily, swatting Mark's ass playfully.

“I’m starting to think you have some kind of ass-obsession, you know…”

“You’re not wrong. I love your ass.” Mark laughs as Yukhei delivers another slap at his ass. "It's true. My favorite part of you always has been your ass."

Trust Yukhei, Mark’s always romantic boyfriend, to deliver the sweetest lines.

Yeah, that was sarcasm.

Mark laughs, looking over his shoulder to meet Yukhei’s eyes. "Has it?" He grins sarcastically. "Interesting that you've never mentioned it before tonight."

"Oh, yes," he replies, reaching down again to squeeze the body part in question with both hands. His eyes twinkle mischievously at Mark before he leans down, biting Mark’s shoulder softly. "It's so round and perky and squeezable."

“And you’re a pervert,” Mark says with not real bite to his words.

“Only for you” He says unbothered, delivering another slap to Mark’s behind. “And your ass.”

“Ok, enough talk about my ass. It’s getting weird.” Mark says, cheeks starting to turn red.

Yukhei chuckles, looking at his very flustered boyfriend.

“Oh, you shy boy.” He coos. “If you get like this about me just talking about how much I like your ass, can’t even imagine how’d get if you knew the things I want to do to it,” Yukhei grins mischievously.

Mark turns around to look at his boyfriend, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Wha- what do you mean?”

Yukhei smirks, turning around to go back to the kitchen. “Not the time for you to know,” he says, smirk still on his lips.

“Huh?”

“I’m not telling you. Not yet, at least.”

Mark wants to ask, wants to push Yukhei to tell him exactly what he meant but for some reason he can’t find the words to do so. He drops the subject, and although there’s a part of him still awake with curiosity, he manages to forget about it.

>>>>

Only Mark just can’t stop thinking about it.

There’s something about the way Yukhei’s cryptic comment came out that keeps Mark’s curiosity awake. And the thing is, it’s not like Mark doesn’t have an idea of what his boyfriend had meant, he’s not some prude, innocent boy. But it has never crossed his mind that Yukhei would be into… certain things

“Earth calling Mark Lee?”

Startled, Mark looks up to find Ten looking at him expectedly.

“Ah, sorry hyung.”

“What’s up with you? I’ve been standing here for a whole hour yelling at you and you didn’t even acknowledge me until now.” Ten says, sulkily.

Now that’s an exaggeration.

“There’s no way you’ve been standing there for that long,” Mark tells him with a roll of eyes. “You’re being dramatic again.”

“Whatever.” Ten just shrugs, moving to take a sit in front of him, Ten dumps his bag at his side, leaning closer to rest his elbows on top of the table, chin propped in his palms, looking at Mark with interest. “So?”

Mark looks at him questionably, “So what?”

Now is Ten who rolls his eyes. “What’s got your pretty, little head busy enough to not notice my graceful presence?”

Mark laughs, closing the book he was trying to read (read: trying) and putting it aside. “It’s nothing, hyung.”

Ten actually whines this time.

“Oh come on, share the tea!” Ten prompts, stubbornly.

Mark looks at him, confused. “What tea?”

“My God, I forgot you’re a local.” He sighs dramatically. “I mean, whatever it is, you can tell me,” He smiles in a way Mark thinks he is trying to be reassuring.

“Ah,” Mark shakes his head amused, the looks at his friend. “It’s really nothing to worry about, just me over-thinking things as per usual.”

“Maybe not, but I can tell whatever it is, it’s bothering you.” Ten pushes. “You’re not having trouble with Xuxi, are you?”

Mark shakes his head instantly. “No, no we’re fine,” he smiles. “Couldn’t be better to be honest.”

Ten beams at that, a wide smile breaking in his face. “I’m really glad to hear that.” He stands out briefly fishing in his jeans’ pockets to pull out his phone, unlocking it. “He’s been extra annoying since you two got together but also extra happy, and if my son is happy, I am happy.”

Mark smiles at that. Ten is kind of like Yukhei’s best friend, they’ve know each other a bit longer than Mark has known Yukhei, pretty since Yukhei attached himself to Ten when he first moved to South Korea. In fact is Ten who took the roll of Yukhei’s wing-man all those nights out, when Yukhei used to hook up with random people at bars and parties before he and Mark became a thing.

Which gives Mark’s and idea. And because Mark has literally no mouth-to-brain filter, he finds himself calling for the other’s attention.

“Hey, hyung,” Ten looks up from where he was currently focused on whatever he’s doing on his phone. “Can I ask you something?”

Something about Mark’s tone and the way he kept chewing his lower lip thoughtfully must’ve gotten to Ten because next he sees him shutting down his phone to put his full attention on Mark.

“Sure, my little son-in-law, what you want to know?” He coos and Mark resists the urge to judge.

He debates, this could go so terribly wrong. But because he is Mark Lee, he just can’t drop it, so he takes a deep breath and looks at his hyung shyly.

“In the time you and Yukhei used to, y’know, go out, did he ever mention anything about… you know… the things he did?”

Mark doesn’t have to look up to know his friend is currently staring at him, confused.

“The things he did?” Ten’s brows furrow. “I’m not sure I’m following”

Mark lets out an inaudible whine, he really doesn’t want to elaborate.

He has to, though. “You know, like thing he did with the people he hooked up with…”

Ten tilts his head to the side, staring at Mark. Taking in the way Mark’s hands fidget nervously on top of the table, and the way his gaze keeps dropping. And then he realizes where Mark’s trying to get at.

“Oh… OH!” Realization downs on his face, his lips twist in a smirk and Mark is already regretting opening his mouth. “You mean, like in bed? Like his kinks?” He asks, not so quietly.

Mark’s face turns red, shoulders visibly dropping. He groans in embarrassment while he burying his face in his hands.

Ten laughs, cheerfully, pulling at Mark’s hands to make him look at him, “why are you getting embarrassed? And most importantly, why are you asking ME and not Xuxi?”

Mark lets out another groan.

“I just can’t ask him,” He exclaims, frustration visibly on his face. “I don’t know if I’m reading him wrong or if he really meant it and I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Wait, slow down. What are you talking about, what did Xuxi tell you?” Ten asks, excited with curiosity.

Mark sighs, and well if Yukhei trusts Ten, he can tell him this one thing.

“It’s just… the other day I might have joked about him having some kind of obsession about my ass and he just, admitted it completely unbothered and then said something about wanting to do things and- wait, hyung, are you laughing right now?”

Mark incredulity watches as Ten’s shoulders visibly shake with laughter while hiding his face in the crock of his elbow.

“Ugh, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut,” he says, clearly offended, grabbing his bag and beginning to stand up.

In that moment Ten looks up at him, eyes glassy and cheeks red.

“No, no, wait!” He says, hurriedly grabbing Mark’s hand to stop him from leaving. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you, I swear.”

“Doesn’t look like it from here,” he mutters bitterly, sitting down again.

“I’m not, it’s just… Mark, I just can’t believe you’re seeing it just now.”

What?

“What do you mean?” He deadpans. “Wait, has Yukhei told you about it?” He asks alarmed.

“Please. He doesn’t need to,” Ten waves his hand dismissively. “He makes it very obvious by the way he stares after your cute, plump butt every time you leave a room.” He smiles deviously. “He so wants to eat you out.”

Mark splutters.

“Hyung!”

“What?” Ten says nonchalantly. “You’re not a virgin anymore, so stop acting like it.”

“I can’t help it, ok?” Mark mutters, with a pout.

“Mark, you’re a young college student with an incredibly hot boyfriend who happens to be attracted to you in every aspect.” Ten pauses, grinning fondly at Mark. “You should talk about these things with him, you shouldn’t feel so embarrassed about it, and God knows Xuxi will never judge you.”

“I know, it’s just… it’s hard for me to bring these things up, I can’t help to get shy,” Mark grimaces and looks down, playing absently with pages of his book.

Ten looks at him, this time he looks serious.

“Real question is… If Xuxi is, in fact, into ass-play and stuff, is that something you’d want to try?”

Mark fights the blush threating to make his way up to his cheeks. “Uh, I don’t know? I’ve never thought about it but… I guess I’m not completely against it?” Mark is now visibly shifting in his seat.

Ten smirks knowingly. Mark hates it.

“Oh, really?” Mark weakly nods and Ten holds his gaze. “You’re curious about it, aren’t you?”

Again, Mark nods, he just seem incapable to find words right now.

“Then just talk to your boyfriend about it, I assure you it’s not as deep as you think it is.”

“I know that, I just am not as shameless as you.” He sighs, dropping his head.

Ten snorts and Mark looks at him.

“Boy, you don’t have to pretend with me, I know you two aren’t exactly shy behind doors,” Mark’s head snaps up as Ten narrows his eyes at him. “And no, Xuxi hasn’t said anything to me but don’t think I haven’t seen those hickies hiding under your collar, or how you, from time to time, seem to get this limp while walking… I know those signs.”

Mark can feel a furious heat rising from his neck up to the tip of his ears.

“Oh my God, hyung, please!” Mark says, mortified.

“Gosh, you’re so easy to rile up, so fucking cute.” Ten smiles, he was about to say something when his phone buzzes with a notification, he lights it up checking the screen. He then bites down on his lip, smirking. “Ooh, I gotta go, Johnny is waiting for me!”

Mark doesn’t even bother looking up to his hyung, still too busy dying of embarrassment.

“Anyway,” Ten says, grabbing his bag and beginning to stand up, he looks down at Mark sternly before leaving. “You should talk to Xuxi about this, it’s really not a big deal and I know he will think the same. Besides,” he pauses, bending down a little to Mark’s ear level to whisper in his ear, “you’re missing out big time, being eaten out feels truly amazing,” he says with a smirk.

“OH MY GOD, JUST GO!” Mark lets out with a pained groan. Hiding, once again, his face in his arms.

He hears Ten laughing loudly as he walks off.

And then it’s just Mark, trying to get himself together, he takes deep breaths before checking his watch and realizing it’s almost time for his next class.

He’s in the process of collecting his things when his phone goes off with a text notification. He checks it to see is Yukhei, quickly swapping at the screen to unlock his phone.

 **Xuxi <3** [3:30 pm]  
hey babe should i get take out

 **You** [3:30 pm]  
ofc

 **Xuxi <3** [3:32pm]  
whatchu want to eat

 **You** [3:33 pm]  
dunno surprise me?

 **Xuxi <3** [3:33pm]  
ok then

Mark stares at his phone, and thinks about what Ten said. He knows there’s no way he can ask Yukhei about it face to face so that’s why before he can progress his own thoughts he finds himself typing.

 **You** [3:35pm]  
hey xuxi

 **Xuxi <3** [3:36pm]  
???

 **You** [3:36pm]  
about what you said this morning

 **Xuxi <3** [3:37pm]  
you need to be more expecific than that babe

Mark starts typing before he can rethink the whole thing.

 **You** [3:37pm]  
about to my ass  
what did you mean

  
Mark anxiously waits for Yukhei’s reply, nervously staring at his phone. The reply doesn’t come instantly which makes him even more nervous. Then his phone buzzes again in his hand.

He hurriedly unlocks his phone.

 **Xuxi <3** [3:39pm]  
oh  
that

 **You** [3:39pm]  
tell me

 **Xuxi <3** [3:40pm]  
nah  
you gonna freak out

 **You** [3:40pm]  
i won’t i promise

 **Xuxi <3** [3:41pm]  
don’t you want to talk about this face to face

 **You** [3:41pm]  
then i would really freak out  
just tell me

 **Xuxi <3** [3:41pm]  
what do you want me to say?  
i’m sure you already know what i meant

 **You** [3:42pm]  
i mean  
i might have an idea

 **Xuxi <3** [3:42pm]  
and doesn’t it weird you out?

 **You** [3:42pm]  
idk  
i mean  
it’s not something i’ve thought about  
but

 **Xuxi <3** [3:42pm]  
but?

Mark pauses, there’s no point in lying now that he already brought it up.

 **You** [3:43pm]  
if it’s something you want to try  
i guess we can discuss it

 **Xuxi <3** [3:44pm]  
….  
are you serious?

 **You** [3:44pm]  
yeh i mean  
maybe i’m curious too

Not even 2 seconds pass before his phone is buzzing again, this time with a call.

Mark stares at his phone, a little bit terrified, but since Yukhei already confirmed his thoughts he supposes that the worst has happened already.

He accepts the call.

“Hey.” He greets shyly.

“Do you mean it?” He hears Yukhei’s husky voice through the phone, questioning.

Mark takes a deep breath, collecting all the courage he can get.

“Yes, I do.” He says, and internally pats himself in the back because he manages to answer without squealing.

“You know you don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, at least not to please me.”

“I know.” He smiles fondly.

“So you’re ok with it, for real?” There’s a pause before he continues, voice low. “You know it implies me putting my mouth in your ass, right?”

“Ugh!” Mark lets out a small, pained noise at that and shakes his head. “Yukhei, please.”

Yukhei laughs.

“I just want you to be sure about it.” He says, this time, seriously.

“I am.” He emphasizes.

“Ok.” Yukhei says in a tone Mark is sure, he’s trying to convince himself. “Ok, yeah. I gotta go back to work... I’ll see you at home?”

“Of course.” Mark says reassuringly.

“Ok, bye.”

And then the line goes dead.

Mark isn’t sure how he’s feeling now. There’s, of course, the feeling of relief flooding his chest. Talking with Yukhei was the right thing to do, having cleared things up for both of them and what they wanted and making sure they’re both in the same page was just what he needed to settle his thoughts.

On the other hand now there’s this feeling of expectation that it’s almost overwhelming and it now causes an odd twist in Mark's stomach. It’s making Mark feel a little strange in a way he can't quite put his finger on. Because it’s not like the put a date for it, it’s not like he knows exactly when it’s going to happen but he now knows it will, at some moment. And he feels nervous but there’s also excitement and he can’t find it in him to be mad about it.

>>>>

Nothing happens for days and Mark will be lying if he said it wasn’t annoying the shit out of him. He’s been feeling on edge every day and every time his boyfriend does so much as to look his way. It doesn’t help the fact that Yukhei’s pretty much acting like their conversation on the phone was a fidget of Mark’s imagination, in fact, if it wasn’t for the text messages from that day that are still on Mark’s phone he’d probably think he dreamt the whole thing.

And even more frustrating is the fact that Yukhei isn’t doing anything. Like, there’s not sex or making out. Nothing. And every time they kiss and Mark tries to deepen the kiss and lead thing somewhere else, Yukhei would subtly pull away, making up some lame excuse like being too sleepy or tired… and Mark knows his boyfriend ok? Yukhei is never “too tired” for sex.

There’s a lot of frustration built up in him, and it’s making him cranky, and Yukhei has noticed. Of course he has, he’s the person who’s getting most of it on daily basis.

>>>>

On the following Friday morning, Yukhei asks Mark before leaving for class unexpectedly. “What are you doing tonight?” he asks.

Mark frowns. He and Yukhei always stay in watching movies and cuddling on Friday nights. “Nothing.”

“Good. Keep it that way.”

“Why?” Asks Mark confusedly.

Yukhei puts his coat on, grabs his bag and keeps walking towards the door, as if he didn’t hear Mark’s question.

And Mark is annoyed.

“Why?” Marks asks this time louder and empathizing the word slowly.

Yukhei sighs and turns around. “Babe… Just do it, please?”

Mark rolls his eyes. “Ok, fine.”

Yukhei smiles and was about to open the door when he stopped to turn around and walk up to where Mark is. He pauses in front of Mark, staring down at him.

Mark looks up, confused. “What now?”

Yukhei doesn’t reply other than ducking his head to capture Mark’s mouth in another slow, searing kiss. The moment Mark tries to pull Yukhei closer, his boyfriend breaks the kiss, smiling down at Mark.

“Gotta go. See you later.”

Mark sighs.

>>>>

Mark’s last class for the day (and thank God, the week) is just ending and he’s exiting the classroom when Yukhei calls him.

“You ready?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Mark says.

“I’m waiting for you in the parking lot, next to the main gate.”

Mark feels extremely lost at this point. “Where are we going?” he asks.

“You’ll see. Hurry!” Yukhei hangs up.

Mark rolls his eyes, God only know what Yukhei could possibly be planning now.

It doesn’t take long for Mark to spot Yukhei’s beat up car in the parking lot once he’s there. He walks up to where the car is parked, opening the door to get inside.

“Hey,” he greets as soon as he’s settle in the passenger sit.

“Hey,” Yukhei smiles, leaning in to kiss Mark briefly.

Mark smiles, he might be a bit frustrated at his boyfriend but he just can’t resist him fully.

Yukhei sneaks a few looks at Mark as he buckles himself in and shifts into drive. He looks somewhat unsure of himself, and Mark remembers that he was feeling nervous. The feeling is back.

“So, uh, where are we going?” Mark asks.

“You’ll see,” Yukhei replied, eyes on the road.

Mark frowns. “Will there be food? Because I’m so hungry.”

Yukhei smiles slightly. “Yes. There will be food.”

Mark fidgets with his seat belt for the entire car ride, switching between looking out at the passing buildings and glancing at Yukhei, who concentrates on the road (which is good, because Yukhei is not a fantastic driver).

After driving for a while they pull into the parking lot of a casual looking. “Um,” Mark says as Yukhei eases the car into an empty parking spot. “Are we at the right place?”

Yukhei shifts the car into park and looks at him embarrassedly. “Uh, yes,” he says, face slightly red. “You see, I realized we don’t really do much date-y stuff, like, we always just stay in our apartment so I figured we could eat out today. I wanted to take you somewhere nicer but… you know, broke college student with a barely paying part-time job so,” His cheeks are definitely red by this point.

Mark stares at him in silence for a few seconds, and Yukhei shrinks back, biting his lip, and then Mark a smile breaks in his face, eyes bright. “You’re such a dork, you really didn’t have to.”

Yukhei smiles back. “I wanted to.” he says quietly. “And you been looking kind of off lately so I wanted us to do something different.”

Mark blinks at him. So he noticed? “Oh, ok,” he says, a little nervously. “Then let’s go.”

Yukhei smiles, “let’s go!”

>>>>

The restaurant is as packed as he imagines it gets every Friday night, but Mark doesn’t even care, they get a booth in the corner of the restaurant, away from prying eyes, and Yukhei tangles their legs underneath the table as they eat. Yukhei drinks from Mark’s cup and Mark steals Yukhei’s food through the whole meal. They talk and laugh while lacing their fingers together on top of the table, and Mark can’t keep himself from smiling throughout the whole dinner.

They have a really good time in general. And Mark ends up feeling bad for acting so bratty towards Yukhei all week.

They go back to their place after that and Yukhei back-hugs him as soon as the door to their apartment is closed.

“So,” he says in a conversational tone.

“So?”

“Are you gonna tell me why you’ve been so grumpy these days?”

Oh.

Mark sighs, leaning in Yukhei’s embrace. It’s been a good day and Mark doesn’t want to ruin it, so he decides to keep it in.

“Nah, it was nothing. Just tired.”

Yukhei hums, ducking his head, giving Mark a kiss in the cheek. “I can easily persuade you to tell me, you know.”

Mark glances at him warily. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t.”

Yukhei smirks and leans closer.

“Yukhei,” Mark says warningly, and feels him move even closer. “Don’t start things you aren’t going to finish.”

“Is that supposed to be threat?” Yukhei asks, and his voice is right next to Mark’s ear, breath warm on his cheek.

“Not a threat, just a mere fact, and you know it,” Mark says, trying not to get distracted by Yukhei’s proximity and voice and hot breaths.

“I don’t, you should tell me,” Yukhei says, and Mark knows he’s grinning right now even if he refuses to look at him. His nose nudges Mark’s cheek.

Mark is starting to heat up. “You’ve been toying with me all week, kissing me and getting me worked up and then pulling away and it’s annoying so if you’re not-.”

His mini rant gets cut off abruptly as he’s being turn around and a pair of warm lips press to his.

Mark whines as Yukhei kisses him hard, his full lips turned up in a satisfied smile as Mark’s eyes flutter automatically closed. Mark’s mind goes blank for several moments, lost in the warmth of Yukhei’s lips and the pounding of his heart. He twist his fingers in Yukhei’s shirt to pull him closer and Yukhei laughs against his mouth. Mark is melting and it’s all stupid Yukhei’s fault, but he can’t even bring himself to care as Yukhei presses him up against the hallway wall.

Mark keeps making little noises in his throat as Yukhei licks his way into the heat of Mark’s mouth, deepening their kiss, and he can’t quite tamp down the low moan in response. Yukhei’s hands slide underneath Mark’s shirt, blunt nails dragging down the muscles of his back, and it’s so hot and intimate at the same time that it makes Mark shiver. One of Mark’s hands fists in Yukhei’s hair, the other still gripping desperately at the front of his shirt, holding him close.

Mark groans as Yukhei trails hot kisses down his jaw line and throat, and he knows he’s already getting hard. Experimentally, Mark presses up his against Yukhei and is rewarded with a moan from Yukhei as his hands instinctively grip at Mark’s hips, fingers digging into the bones, just shy of painful, and Mark’s hands find their way back into Yukhei’s hair, pulling him back into a wet, dirty kiss as grind against each other.

Mark breaks the kiss, panting against Yukhei’s mouth.

“Yukhei…”

His boyfriend smirks, “Don’t worry babe, I fully intend to finish this time.”

And before he can even make his brain work for a reply he feels Yukhei bend down, hands going to the back of Mark's thighs, easily lifting him up. Mark's legs automatically go around Yukhei's waist.

“Oh God,” Mark groans when Yukhei hips begin thrusting up, like he can’t help it.

Mark’s head drops back as Yukhei starts mouthing at his shoulder, dragging hot lips over his skin. He whimpers and squirms against Yukhei’s body.

Mark can feel his bones turning to butter as Yukhei slides his fingers against the back of Mark’s neck, tilting his head to pull him in even further.

Yukhei drops his other hand down to Mark’s ass and squeezes, teeth scraping over his shoulder, and Mark groans.

Yukhei continues along Mark’s jaw, nipping at the skin, Mark’s toes curling in his sneakers at the sting. It’s quickly followed by a lick of damp heat over what will no doubt be a bruise and- yeah ok, they need to go now or it’s happening right here, against the wall.

“Yukhei,” Mark moans. “Bed. Now.” He demands.

And just like that he feels his back leaving the surface of the wall as Yukhei walks, with Mark still wrapped around him, towards their bedroom.

Before Mark has time to breathe, he is on the bed, stripped from the waist up and gasping as Yukhei’s lips suck at the sensitive skin of his neck. It takes Yukhei two seconds to find that one spot underneath his jaw that makes Mark whimper, heat flooding through his body. Yukhei’s lips press gently against his Adam’s apple, soft as velvet, teeth snag viciously at his lower lip.

Mark’s hands start tugging at Yukhei’s hair, noises of encouragement slipping past his lips as Yukhei mouths down his chest, lips grazing over one of Mark’s nipples.

“Oh my God,” Mark whispers, his back arching off the bed as Yukhei locks his lips around the hardened nub, his tongue doing unbearable things that have Mark biting down on the inside of his cheek to stifle sounds that he may never live down. A sigh comes rushing out of his lungs as Yukhei rolls his hips down, grinding them against each other through their jeans. Mark’s already hard, and so is Yukhei, and this friction is nowhere near enough.

Mark pulls away briefly to kick off his jeans, no longer after that Yukhei’s fingertips skim over the skin above the waistband of Mark’s boxers and Mark shivers a little. The light touch tickles, but it also makes heat pool somewhere deep inside him, his hips circling up, desperate for friction. Yukhei smirks down at him, eyes dark.

“I want us to try it now,” Mark holds up his gaze. “Will you let me eat you out?”

And Mark is way too worked up to feel any kind of embarrassment, so he just nods.

“Say it,” Yukhei demands.

Groans but he’s too far gone to put much resistance. “Yes, yes, please… just-”

He's not quite sure what he's asking for but Yukhei doesn't seem to mind.

Next thing he knows Yukhei is sliding his own shirt off, hovering over Mark. And Mark dazedly appreciates the glorious view of his boyfriend shirtless.

"You're beautiful" Mark murmurs, looking up at Yukhei.

Yukhei smiles down at Mark, fondly. He leans down dropping a tender kiss in Mark’s forehead.

“You’re beautiful.”

And then he kisses Mark’s lips while he hooks his finger in the waistband of Mark’s boxers, pulling them down Mark’s thighs. Mark kicks them away, leaning naked against the pillows.

Yukhei straddles him, sliding his hand back into Mark’s hair and pressing his tongue inward, tasting his mouth. The impatient, greedy moans coming from Mark is like music to Yukhei's ears. There was a growl low in his throat as he pushes Mark down onto the pillows without breaking the kiss. Mark’s hands roaming up Yukhei’s now naked back. Mark kisses him back just as desperately, and God, he feels like he’s drowning. He wraps his slender legs around Yukhei’s waist to bring him closer, only to find that Yukhei still had his pants on.

“Aren't you going to take those off?” he asks, voice catching at the end, right when Yukhei bites him lightly.

“Soon,” Yukhei smirks. “Right now, I want to kiss you everywhere."

Mark takes a deep breath as Yukhei kisses down his chest, hands placed firmly on his boyfriend's hips to keep them from moving. He completely bypassed Mark hard on, going to his inner thighs instead. Mark tried to squirm in Yukhei’s hold as the older man bit at his thighs, but his grip on him was firm.

"Stop teasing, get on with it, please,” Mark begged, squirming restlessly. He tries to touch himself, but Yukhei anticipated the action and used one hand to hold his hands above his head.

"No touching. Just me, okay?"

“Yes" Mark said breathlessly, overcome with sentiment, as Yukhei sucks a hickey onto his inner thigh. “Yes, Yukhei, yes. Just touch me, please."

Yukhei complies and Mark can feel the hand on his cock stroking him slowly once, up and down. And then a tight wet heat engulfed him and he was lost in pleasure. Mark whimpers, trying to move his hips, but the other boy holds with one hand. He is pining Mark down, one arm thrown across Mark's abdomen, the other skimming down, massaging his balls. Mark’s hips bucks up into the air when Yukhei pulled off his cock.

“Yukhei…” he gasps.

"Alright?" Yukhei asks. The other man nods.

Yukhei slowly leans back, taking in the gorgeous sight before him. Mark’s eyes are glassy, pupils dilated, lips reddened. Yukhei’s thumb rubs over Mark’s bottom lip. Their eyes locked, and Mark's tongue sticks out to lick it. Mesmerized, Yukhei places two fingers in Mark’s mouth, and Mark sucks them immediately. After a moment, Yukhei moves them away.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Yukhei says, breathing deep.

"You're stating the obvious" Mark grins when Yukhei laughs, nipping his lip. Getting Yukhei to laugh during sex always made Mark feel great, since most of the time it’s the other way around.

"Turn over, love. On your knees." Yukhei commands.

And oh. Oh. Mark blinked. Once. Twice. That's what Yukhei (and Mark) wanted. To put his mouth on Mark's ho- His cheeks turned bright pink and he lowered his eyes, embarrassed, not wanting to face Yukhei. They’re really doing this.

"If you don't want to-" Yukhei starts, but Mark cuts him off.

"No. No, I want to." he said, rolling on his stomach, pressing his face into his fore arm and canting his hips upward.

It feels weird. Yukhei is about to eat him out, to rim him. Since their talk on the phone, Mark has watched videos about it on his laptop, whenever his alone at home, and he was a liar if he said it didn’t turn him on.

"I can literally hear you thinking." Yukhei chuckles, kissing one of Mark’s ass cheeks.

Yukhei nudges Mark’s thighs apart and Mark blushes, feeling way too much exposed. His breathing was ragged, and the heat in his groin is killing him.

“Can you blame me? It doesn't seem like the most sanitary practice." Mark huffs, still as red as a tomato, but he complies and spread his legs.

"Just trust me, ok? I’m gonna make you feel amazing." Yukhei, voice low and husky.

"Yeah, ok," Mark nods.  
  
Yukhei's fingers are now circling his lower back. Mark arches subconsciously, expecting. Yukhei teases him for a while, barely touching him. Suddenly, his thighs are being spread even more and Mark couldn't even have a second to react before he feels Yukhei's thumb brush lightly against his entrance, dipping only slightly inside before spreading Mark just enough.

"Oh God," Mark whispers. His cock throbs just from the thought of what's about to happen.

When Mark first feels Yukhei's tongue flatten against him his brain short-circuits and completely stops working, no coherent thoughts are being made. His mouth opening in a noiseless moan and his entire body ceasing up. Whines and vowels coming out of his mouth breathlessly.

"You ok, babe?" his boyfriend asks, tenderly.

"Yeah- Fuck, yes… Yukhei," the answer was barely audible and interrupted by Mark’s hitched breath.

Yukhei hums and then his tongue is, lapping soft and teasing against Mark. One of Yukhei's hands goes to his thigh, holding tightly. It's needed because the way he drags his tongue so slowly, circling so languidly, it's making it hard for Mark to stay still as Yukhei’s thumb opens Mark a little more before he starts to lick inside of him.

"Oh my God, Yukhei," he moans.

"Fuck, you’re loving this, aren’t you," Mark doesn’t have to turn around to know Yukhei has that annoying smug smile on his face.

And Mark can’t find it in him to feel embarrassed so boldly replies, “Yes, fuck… it feels great.”

Yukhei smiles before spreading Mark's cheeks again sliding his tongue but pushing in further this time. And Mark couldn't help but mewl and buck back into Yukhei, thrusting as best as he could against Yukhei’s mouth despite his firm hold on him. He just wanted more, more of Yukhei’s mouth, and hot and wet tongue opening him up. He is being so loud, but he couldn't hold the noises inside; it was more sensation than he could have imagined, all his attention focused entirely on Yukhei's tongue and the incredible way he's moving it inside him.

“Fuck,” Mark gasps loudly.

Yukhei’s tongue explores him gently, circling inside him with soft, languid movements. His hands trying to keep Mark steady, preventing him from pushing backwards like he so badly wants to do. He lets Yukhei hold him there, lets him drag the most amazing feelings from him with each careful lick of his tongue. His breathing is swallow, mind hazy with desire, and all he can focus on is the way that Yukhei’s tongue works him up.

“Yes, yes,” Mark groans quietly, voice muffled by the pillow.

He can feel Yukhei moan against him. And he feels that wonderful pressure gathering, so deep inside of him, and Mark's thighs are trembling, overcome with pleasure, and he feels like he could come like this. So when Yukhei's mouth suddenly leaves him and he stands up it's all the more unbearable.

"Yukhei," Mark whines, hips bucking back and not caring how needy he might look.

Yukhei mouths wetly at his shoulder, his hands stroking Mark's sides.

“I can’t stand it any longer, I want to fuck you now," Yukhei says, dragging his lips across Mark's shoulder. He presses a gentle kiss there. "Will you let me?"

“Yes, yes, please…” Mark pleads.

One of Yukhei’s arms sneaks around Mark’s waist, turning him around to make him lean on his back against the pillows.

Yukhei smiles and leaning down so their mouths meet again, a deep kiss that they get lost in for a long time, focused purely on the languid way their tongues move together and the lazy roll of their hips into one another.

"Fuck," Yukhei groans quietly into the kiss, hands moving to settle on the back of his neck as they sink even deeper into the kiss. Mark tilts his head and kisses him deeper, harder, arching his body up into Yukhei.

He breaks the kiss to catch his breath, his lips red and shining from their kisses, parted slightly, hair messy and he looks down at Mark through hooded eyes. He’s so gorgeous and it makes something burn deep in Mark to know that it's actually his boyfriend that he's looking at right now.

Yukhei’s gaze flickers up to Mark’s face. He brings his other hand forward, cupping Mark’s jaw and running his thumb over his cheek, it’s the briefest of touches before Yukhei’s head dips, latching onto where his shoulder meet his neck.

“I’m so fucking lucky,” Yukhei murmurs against his skin.

Mark tilts his head to look at Yukhei. He’s looking dazed and flushed, but his smile is still tender as he gazes down at Mark. Mark can’t help but return it, smiling almost shyly at him.

Once Mark’s in place Yukhei settles himself between Mark’s legs and wraps a hand around Mark’s cock. The feeling of Yukhei on him, finally, it’s too much and Mark can’t hold back the long, drawn out moan that falls from his lips. His hand slides lazily along Mark’s length, thumb swiping over the tip and making Mark’s head fall back against the pillow. Mark's eyes close for a few moments to absorb how amazing it feels to have Yukhei touching him, it’s like nothing else.

He opens his eyes after a while, breath catching when he finds Yukhei watching him, eyes flickering with a low, burning intensity that sets Mark’s nerves alight.

He senses the bed dip as Yukhei crawls over, grabbing the bottle of lube from his drawer before settling back in between Mark’s spread thighs, his whole body thrums in anticipation.

“Yukhei, please,” he pants.

In contrast to the slow pace of the evening so far Yukhei opens the lube with surprising speed and it’s not long before Mark feels the familiar slide of Yukhei’s finger pressing inside him. He props himself up onto his elbows, looking as Yukhei prepares him, still as meticulous as ever. Mark whimpers quietly and Yukhei adds a second finger, moving carefully, taking his time like he always does. Yukhei keeps stretching him, keeps searching, and he finally grazes against that spot deep inside of Mark that makes him groan out his name. The pleasure is incredible and Mark seeks it again. He pushes back onto Yukhei’s fingers, wanting more.

“I’m ready, Yukhei, just, please,” Mark whispers.

He feels the press of one more kiss to his inner thigh, before Yukhei’s fingers leave him.

“Move up the bed,” Yukhei tells him gently.

Mark does so, turning around and crawling up the mattress until he’s facing the headboard. He holds onto it, pressing his forehead against it.

Yukhei slides off the bed to finally remove his jeans along with his boxers to then crawl back in to settle behind Mark.

Yukhei presses up against him. Mark can feel his cock in the back of his thigh but he’s distracted by the way Yukhei’s arms briefly wrap around him, holding him tight as Yukhei kisses at the crook of his neck. Once Yukhei pulls away Mark can hear him slick himself up with the lube before the bottle gets tossed to the floor. Mark arches his back a little, legs parting more as Yukhei kneels up behind him. Yukhei's hands curl around his hips and then he soon feels the blunt press of Yukhei's cock against him.

Mark has to bury his face against his own arm to muffle the low moan that escapes him as Yukhei finally pushes into him. Yukhei gives him a moment to adjust once he's fully buried inside but Mark soon pushes back onto him. Yukhei gives a low noise of approval at the action, fingers gripping tighter on his hips.

"Fuck, you’re so tight," he sighs, the words hot against Mark's shoulder.

Mark wants to say something back but Yukhei starts to move. One of Yukhei's hands reaches forward, covering one of Mark's own. His palm presses into the back of Mark's hand as their fingers entwine over the edge of the headboard. Yukhei fucks Mark slowly, rolling his hips more than thrusting and Mark's jaw goes slack, consumed by the sensations flooding through him right now.

"God, yes. Yukhei-" Mark murmurs almost incoherently when Yukhei finds precisely the right angle to keep up a near constant pressure on his prostate and Mark gasps.

"I know, I know," Yukhei pants out, his forehead pressed to the back of Mark’s head.

Despite the neediness in the two of them, despite how close both of them are, Yukhei stays moving in the same, steady rhythm. Mark pushing back onto Yukhei with each roll of his hips. He can feel that familiar feeling simmering low in his stomach, a heavy heat that's been growing this whole time.

Mark then feels Yukhei's hand leave his own, fingers wrapping around his cock instead. It wrenches a strange noise from Mark, caught between a gasp and a moan, a low tremble spreading through his body, that tingling heat building more and more. Yukhei strokes his cock with the same languid speed that he fucks him, his mouth working Mark's neck now.  
  
"Mark, fuck, I'm so close," Yukhei breathes against his neck, his words almost a whimper with how undeniably full of need they are.

Yukhei keeps moving inside of him and Mark's breath catches as a deep, intense pleasure unfurls achingly slowly inside of him. It grows more and more as his orgasm takes over, the feeling spreading thick and heavy through his entire body. His head falls back, mouth parted in a soundless moan as he comes unbelievably hard, his limbs shaking from the intensity.

Mark's only vaguely aware of Yukhei panting out breathy curses into the damp skin of his shoulder. He feels him wrap an arm around his waist, keeping him close as Yukhei's other hand presses firmly into the wall in front of them, rolling his hips as he comes deep inside Mark.

They can’t move as both of them are left panting and Yukhei ghosts his lips along the curve of Mark's shoulder, his arm joining the other and snaking around Mark's waist from behind. They stay wrapped up together until their breathing steadies and they feel ready to move. Yukhei pulls carefully out of him before standing up and padding over to his closet to find a towel. Mark watches him as he collapses down onto his back, limbs heavy, forearm slung across his forehead. Yukhei cleans himself up then wanders back to kneel on the bed.

"That was amazing," Mark tells him, his words slipping out easier than they normally would due to the fuzziness of his brain.

Yukhei pauses as he's rubbing the towel over Mark's stomach. A smile breaks out over his face.

"No, you’re amazing," Yukhei says, leaning down to kiss him softly.

Mark just smiles into the kiss, his arms going around the Yukhei’s neck. They share a long look after they kiss, one that makes Mark feel like his chest is packed too tightly with emotions.

“I love you.” The words slip out before Mark can stop them.

Mark’s body freezes in place immediately. There’s silence in the room, and he finds he can’t tear his eyes away from the ceiling.

Yukhei finally moves, so slow, too slow, putting one hand on the bed and turning his head to fully face the other boy. Mark is frozen still, heart beating with dull thuds.

“Mark,” Yukhei’s voice is gravelly and he swallows. Mark blinks and refuses to look at Yukhei right now. He’s panicking.

“Babe, you've gotta look at me.” Yukhei says, but Mark doesn’t move. “C'mon, please. Minhyung.” Mark’s eyes slide over at the name, a known weakness.

The grin on Yukhei’s face is blinding, a summer day to a winter's night, and Mark blinks through the relief that tears itself through him at the sight.

“You love me?” Yukhei's voice is still soft, but joy sings through every word and turns the corners of Mark's mouth up.

“This can’t be news to you.” Mark replies, his own voice rough but steadier than he’d thought it would be.

Yukhei's eyes search his face with a breathless laugh and he stands suddenly rolling on top of Mark’s body, trapping him against the mattress. Yukhei then props himself on one arm, allowing part of his body weight press Mark down, to put a hand on Mark’s face, and the butterflies in his stomach flutter at the touch.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Yukhei’s words are eager, eyes wide and shining like blissed-out spotlights. Mark laughs, though it sounds more like a rushed intake of breath that does nothing to quell the dizziness in his head.

“It’s ridiculous to announce it now when you do it on daily basis, even without my consent.” Yukhei's smile leans in, ducks down and kisses him. Their lips slide together, over one another, and Yukhei presses into him so that Mark can feel the full line of his body vibrating like a taut string. A happy noise slips past Yukhei's lips.

“I love you.” Yukhei whispers against his lips, words as feverish as his hands as they slide around the back of Mark’s neck to card through his hair.

Mark’s smile splits across his face and he licks into his boyfriend's mouth, fingers trailing up his back before pressing into his skin. Yukhei puts their foreheads together, breath already coming in short bursts, and says it again like a promise. This time Mark laughs, the last of the ice cracking in his bones, fitting their hips together with a sure tug and swallowing the noise that eases out of Yukhei's throat.

“I love you.” Mark murmurs through his smile, and feels the shiver that courses down Yukhei’s body through his fingers on his back. Yukhei knots fingers in his hair, kissing hard against his mouth with lips and teeth and tongue. Mark moans from somewhere deep in his chest.

“Ugh”, Mark sounds breathless, a small laugh slipping past his lips. “Stop, I need to recover before my body can go for another round.”

“I mean, we can try,” Yukhei says, sliding his lips down to his neck, gracing his teeth against the sensitive skin there.

“Yeah, no kidding, I’m sure you can,” Mark rolls his eyes, grabbing at Yukhei’s shoulders, pushing back against them. “But I want to be able to walk normally tomorrow, so.”

Yukhei smiles down at Mark.

“Oh, shut up. I can’t have Ten making fun of me again for it.”

“You can’t blame me, I really enjoy the sounds you make. Besides, I don’t hear you complaining.” Yukhei’s grin is smug.

Mark glares, “I hate you.”

Yukhei laughs.

“You love me.” He says again, and it’s not a question, but Mark answers anyway with a soft smile.

“Yes.” It’s simple and easy.

Yukhei rolls off Mark’s body to wrap his arms around the younger, pulling him closer.

"Love you too." It's a sleepy drawl.

"I got that.” Mark smiles, nuzzling into Yukhei’s neck, pressing a couple of soft kisses to his skin.

Yukhei shrugs, leaning forward. “So, I guess now you’re stuck with me.”

Mark snorts, breathing out a hushed laugh as he also leans to meet him halfway. “The horror.”

And then they're kissing again.

In hindsight, Mark’s bad decisions have worked pretty well, he supposes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all, I want to thank you all who have been supporting this series. I can not believe Bad Decisions is at 400+ kudos right now, it was supposed to be a joke, how did it get there? LOL
> 
> I wanted to write this to not only thank you for all the love I've been receiving but also to give a proper closure to this series.
> 
> I am never writing smut ever again.


End file.
